


Gwiazda Południa

by Haszyszymora



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: No to wesołych Walentynek. :D





	Gwiazda Południa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hersychia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hersychia/gifts).



Dla każdego, kto doświadczył działania magii, prędko stawało się jasne, iż siła ta nie ma nic wspólnego z baśniami o służalczych dżinnach, za to zdradza wyraźną skłonność do samowoli i zagadkowości, a często zwykłej złośliwości. Podobnie z kompasem Jacka: ustrojstwo przekładało zgłębianie tajemnic serca nad komunikaty rozumu, intuicję nad polecenia i zazwyczaj nikt, włącznie z samym użytkownikiem, nie miał szmaragdowego pojęcia, co konkretnie wskazuje. W tym momencie Hector Barbossa krążył po pokładzie Czarnej Perły, próbując dociec, co też igła magnetyczna chce mu powiedzieć. Zwykły rozkaz… no, zapytanie… nie, w przypadku magii raczej pokorna prośba… o wskazanie Trójzębu Posejdona oczywiście nie wchodziła w grę. Szkoda. Barbossa właściwie przepadał za zagadkami, ale może niekoniecznie wtedy, kiedy martwi Hiszpanie siedzieli mu na karku. A skoro o martwych mowa, Jack wspominał o pewnym rogaczu, bankrucie czy innym desperacie, któremu busola wskazywała maszt tak długo, aż nie powiesił się na rei.  
Pragnienie Barbossy również znajdowało się na pokładzie. W pewnym momencie nawet w okolicach masztu, potem jednak igła obróciła się bardziej na południe, stanęła, po chwili jęła obracać się dalej. Ewidentnie śladem czegoś. Pragnienie było zatem żywe i ruchome… Po zatoczeniu kilku kolejnych, coraz ciaśniejszych okręgów Barbossa nabrał pewności, iż środkiem każdego z nich była panna Smyth. Panna Smyth, jak słyszał, miała znać drogę do Trójzębu – ponieważ jednak, o ile rozumiał, wszystko sprowadzało się do nawigowania po gwiazdach, doprawdy nie było czego tu pragnąć. Możliwe też, że dziewczyna była w posiadaniu jakiejś cennej informacji, którą wolała zataić. Nic prostszego, niż informację tę wydobyć.  
– Panno Smyth, czy zechce pani pomóc mi w wykonaniu pewnego doświadczenia?  
Ot, na dobry początek: pokazać jej kompas i objaśnić działanie. Nie przejąć się lekceważącą uwagą, iż gusła nie mają nic wspólnego z doświadczeniami. Odrzec z galanterią, że magia to tylko niezbadana gałąź nauki, a zresztą płyną właśnie statkiem z butelki po mityczne narzędzie mordu, celem rozbrojenia bandy duchów.  
– Jeżeli ten kompas ma wskazywać to, czego pragniemy… – zaczęła panna Smyth i urwała, patrząc ze zmarszczoną brwią na igłę.  
– Kompas wskazuje nasze najsilniejsze, najbardziej utajone pragnienia – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem Hector. – Czasami tak głębokie, że sami ich sobie nie uświadamiamy.  
– Tylko dlaczego, u licha, wskazuje właśnie pana? Proszę się odsunąć. – Pannica przeszła kilka kroków, odwróciła się plecami, potem obeszła Barbossę dookoła. Wreszcie z odrazą wcisnęła mu kompas z powrotem. – Jeśli to jakaś tania uwodzicielska sztuczka, to doprawdy! Można zapytać, co panu wskazuje?  
– Można. Panią.  
– Oczywiście.  
Hector przyjrzał się jej z namysłem. Jeśli kompas rzeczywiście chciał mu powiedzieć „Dawno nie miałeś kobiety”, to… cóż, dziewczyna była zgrabna, młoda i świeża. Do tego, sądząc po zapachu unoszącym się z jej włosów, świeżo umyta. Całkiem elegancka. Z błyskiem w oku. We własnym Hectora interesie było odfajkować to pragnienie jak najprędzej, by móc skupić się na innym, rozsądniejszym.  
– Wiem, co pani teraz o mnie myśli – uśmiechnął się zaczepnie.  
Spojrzała na niego lodowato.  
– Ciekawe.  
– Oto przyszedł stary, kulawy satyr… – Tu stuknął drewnianą nogą o pokład. – I najwyraźniej uważa panią za pierwszą naiwną. Najpierw powie bajkę, potem komplement, wreszcie zaprosi na kolację i, nim podadzą deser, wsadzi pani łapy pod kieckę. Mylę się?  
Słuchała z uniesionymi brwiami i dłońmi założonymi na piersi.  
– Na pewno się pan nie hamuje.  
– Jestem szczery z szacunku dla pani przenikliwości. A prawda jest taka, że nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego kompas wskazuje mi właśnie panią. Moje zamiary nie mają tu nic do rzeczy. Kto wie, może brakuje mi towarzystwa do inteligentnej rozmowy?  
– O Kartezjuszu zapewne? – zapytała drwiąco.  
– Albo o Keplerze, jeśli to panią bardziej zajmie. To skandal, że nikt na tej łajbie nie ma pojęcia o astronomii. Poprzednia załoga była bardziej kompetentna.  
Nie zdołała ukryć zaskoczenia. Temperamentna, odnotował z zadowoleniem Hector.  
– Kepler? Ale skąd pan może wie… to jest, gdzie pan studiował?  
Ukłonił się.  
– Miałem zaszczyt pobierać nauki w Edynburgu.  
– Ja uczyłam się w klasztorze.  
– Ale nie oburza pani Galileusz?  
– W żadnym wypadku!  
Pogawędzili przez pełną wykrzykników i pytajników chwilę, o heliocentryzmie, o księżycach Jowisza, o zaćmieniach, o zabobonach, aż wreszcie przez Keplera obrali kurs na filozofię i Barbossa mógł wreszcie zaprosić swoją czarującą rozmówczynię na kolację. Otrzymał za to kolejne surowe spojrzenie – bez uderzenia w twarz, był więc na dobrej drodze do…  
– Jestem kobietą nowoczesną – poinformowała panna Smyth, dumnie odrzucając głowę i podając do przodu piersi. – Nie uznaję tych przesądów o kompromitowaniu. Owszem, mogę do pana przyjść na pogawędkę. Ale niech pan nie liczy na nic więcej.  
Barbossa skłonił się raz jeszcze, tym razem z wyraźną przesadą.  
– Nie śmiałbym.

*

Było coś smutnego w tym, że jakość wyżywienia na Perle stała wysoko, kiedy załoga składała się z wygłodniałych widm, a zipiała i dogorywała w dniach, gdy okręt zaludniali żywi ludzie. Cóż, kapitaństwo Jacka nigdy specjalnie nie służyło temu okrętowi. Klątwa klątwą, ale w dawnych dniach można było przynajmniej podjąć damę prawdziwą kolacją, dwudaniową, z deserem i doskonałym winem do tego. Trudno. Przy odrobinie galanterii dało się nadać uroczysty nastrój nawet sucharom i jabłkom, pogryzanym przy kilku łojówkach i pod flaszkę rumu. Zresztą prędko okazało się, że panna Smyth, jako wychowanka sierocińca, wybrzydzała raczej intelektualnie niż kulinarnie.  
– Jakim cudem – zapytywał Hector, uzupełniając jej kubek – nadal nie uznaje pani istnienia magii?  
– Uznaję zjawiska niewyjaśnione – odparła z godnością, sącząc rum drobnymi, ptasimi łykami. – Nie mogę zaprzeczyć istnieniu duchów, ponieważ doświadczyłam go empirycznie.  
– Czyli nie wierzy pani w magię, dopóki nie zadziała?  
– Wiem, że nie znam przyczyn wszystkiego, co widzę. Co nie znaczy, że nie da się tego uzasadnić pewnymi poznawalnymi zjawiskami.  
– A więc Locke’a też pani zna – skwitował Hector. – A jeśli powiem teraz pani, że to wszystko jest halucynacją wywołaną jakimiś bodźcami?  
Wzruszyła ramionami.  
– Nie zweryfikuję tego, oczywiście. Zwłaszcza, że uwierzyłam już w istnienie pirata czytującego filozofów.  
– I mityczny Trójząb.  
– Nie jest mityczny!  
– A skąd pani wie?  
– A dlaczego pan go szuka?  
– Touche.  
Wieczerzę zaczynali, oczywiście, siedząc po dwóch przeciwnych krańcach stołu; im bardziej jednak dyskusja się rozgrzewała, tym więcej zachodziło przesunięć. Panna Smyth przysunęła się bliżej razem z krzesłem. Barbossa, kreśląc potencjalną drogę do Trójzębu, wychylił się do przodu. Potem, gdy rozmowa zeszła na sztuki wyzwolone, zaczął spacerować po kajucie, niesiony rumem, wspomnieniami i własnym głosem.  
– Matematyka – oznajmił z namaszczeniem – jest królową nauk, ale astronomia to bogini. Niebiańska Urania.  
Przystanął; tak wypadło, że za plecami panny Smyth. Dziewczyna, zarumieniona od alkoholu, obróciła nieco głowę.  
– Ależ tego nie trzeba rozdzielać… ani wartościować – zaprotestowała rozmarzonym głosem.  
Oddychała już nieco prędko, przechylona i miękka, z otwartą dłonią złożoną na stole, różowym wnętrzem do góry. Kilka kosmyków wymknęło jej się z węzła, przecinało kark i policzki ciemnymi, jedwabistymi kreskami.  
– Prawda – przyznał Hector. – Nie trzeba.  
Oparł się o stół, stojąc już tak blisko, że dotykał kolanem jej spódnicy.  
– Nie uważa pani, że to wzruszające? Ta myśl, że z każdego punktu można wyprowadzić półprostą…  
Przesunął ręką po blacie, jakby gładził gładką dziewczęcą skórę, bliżej i bliżej…  
– … która sięgnie do gwiazd?  
I złapał wreszcie: nie wyczekującą dłoń panny Smyth, a jabłko spoczywające obok. Obrócił je z namysłem.  
– Ma pani ochotę…?  
– Tak – padła prędka odpowiedź. Panna Smyth zachichotała. – Tak, to wzruszające. I owszem, mam ochotę.  
Pochwyciła jabłko i odgryzła kęs, nim Barbossa zdążył je puścić. Owoc w dusznym powietrzu pachniał mocniej i słodziej. Ciepło biło poprzez warstwy sukni.  
– Czy lubi pani muzykę? – zapytał cicho Barbossa.  
– Scarlattiego.  
– Sonatę allegretto d-mol?  
– Zgadł pan.  
A potem nachylili się ku sobie jeszcze bardziej i z tak powstałego punktu, znajdującego się w poziomie, wykreślili półprostą do gwiazd.

*

Łóżko kołysało się przyjemnie. Do taktu z całym okrętem. Tu skrzyp, tam trzask, aż chciałoby się zapisać to na pięciolinii. Ale przedtem zdrzemnąć się nieco, tak było przyjemnie i miękko. Kompas, uznał leniwie Barbossa, jednak wie, co robi.  
Panna Smyth ucałowała go w kark.  
– Nie spodziewałabym się – oznajmiła w przypływie pijanej szczerości – po mężczyźnie bez nogi!  
– Trzeba czymś nadrobić kalectwo.  
– Pokażę coś panu.  
– Możemy chyba przejść na „ty”?  
– Pokażę ci coś.  
– Hector.  
Panna Smyth obejrzała z uznaniem tatuaż na jego przedramieniu, ucałowała każdą gwiazdę.  
– Najjaśniejsza gwiazda Południa – rzuciła tonem figlarnego wyzwania.  
Hector zastanowił się przez chwilę.  
– Czyli Carina – stwierdził. – Piękne imię.  
– Brawo.  
– Będzie nagroda?  
– Momencik! – Carina wyskoczyła z łóżka, nie przykrywszy się niczym, i przyklękła nagusieńka pośród swoich rozrzuconych ubrań. – Tylko znajdę…  
Hector pomyślał, że mógłby poszukać kompasu. Ale to tak na marginesie, na później. Carina, Carina… śliczne imię, naprawdę. Chyba nazwał tak nawet któreś ze swoich bękarciąt. Zaraz… czyje ono było? Fanny Clemm? Nie. Długiej Jeanette nie, Mao Ling też nie… Margaret… jakże jej było? Zaraz… Barbossa usiadł gwałtownie. Margaret Smyth.  
Nie, spokojnie, bez paniki. Mało portowych dziwek nazywało się Smyth lub Smith?  
– Proszę! – zawołała triumfalnie Carina, wydobywając zza podszewki mały, stareńki wolumin w skórzanej oprawie. Na okładce wytłoczono konstelację Argo. Tkwił też w niej rubin jak byk.  
– Skąd to masz? – bąknął Barbossa.  
Bywał już przeklęty, martwy oraz inwalidą – i właśnie pomyślał, wbrew całemu swemu doświadczeniu, że istnieją chyba jakieś granice.  
– To dziennik Galileusza – opowiadała Carina. – Jedyna pamiątka, jaką mam po ojcu. Wiesz, nie znałam go, ale powiedziano mi, że zostawił dla mnie wskazówki, bym mogła go odnaleźć.  
Hectorowi opadły i ręce, i szczęka. Zostawiłem ci ten pieprzony dziennik, byś go sprzedała i nie umarła z głodu! – jęknął w duchu. I nawet jeśli czasem się zastanawiałem, czy sobie gdzieś żyjesz, to przecież nie dlatego…  
– Hector? – zaniepokoiła się Carina. – Dobrze się czujesz?  
Barbossa otrząsnął się szybko.  
– Tak. Doskonale. Wstańmy już lepiej.  
Był spokojny. Był opanowany. Ostatecznie klątwa dla niego nie pierwszyzna – a że teraz bez klątwy się nie obejdzie, tego był więcej niż pewien.


End file.
